Haruno, Uchiha, and Their Problems
by tonemtegrof
Summary: Ini kisah tentang dua orang anak manusia yang sama-sama menanggung beban berat ketika usia mereka masih belia. Dua orang lawan jenis dengan sifat dan kehidupan yang bertolak belakang. Sasuke dengan posisinya sebagai ketua dari kelompok mafia Four Corners dan Sakura, gadis 18 tahun yang tinggal bersama kakaknya yang cacat mental dan adiknya yang masih sekolah.
1. Bertemu

Amerika Serikat, negara makmur yang terdiri dari negara-negara bagian. Terlalu makmur hingga banyak kelompok-kelompok mafia berbahaya tumbuh di negara itu. Mereka melakukan perbuatan illegal tanpa takut mati. Aparat saja sudah lelah dengan ulah mereka yang jelas-jelas melanggar hukum. Salah satu deri sekian banyak kelompok mafia bernama Four Corners yang besar di Chicago. Kelompok yang diakui aparat sangat terorganisir dengan baik sehingga mereka licin –atau memang sengaja dibuat licin? Mereka melakukan semua pekerjaan illegal mulai dari berdagang narkotika, menjual senjata api, menjadi pembunuh bayaran, dan terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia. Tak peduli korbannya laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, bahkan keluarga mereka sendiri.

Tak kurang 70 ribu anggotanya tersebar di berbagai negara bagian Amerika, Brazil, Meksiko, dan Jepang. Menurut desas desus yang beredar di masyarakat, kelompok tersebut dinamai Four Corners karena memiliki 4 pemimpin yang membawahi anggota kelompok di masing-masing wilayah. Mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru yang menguasai wilayah Brazil, Hyuuga Neji di Meksiko, Sabaku Gaara di Jepang, dan yang terakhir adalah yang paling berbahaya. Dia tidak pernah turun tangan langsung dalam menangani pekerjaan kelompoknya. Kabarnya dia adalah orang yang paling kejam di antar anggota kelompok yang kejam. Ialah Uchiha Sasuke pemimpin utama Four Corners.

 **Haruno, Uchiha, and Their Problems**

Oleh **tonemtegrof**

Masih tentang Four Corners, satu lagi kekejaman mereka yang membuatnya ditakuti masyarakat. Mereka sangat suka wanita. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak wanita yang memuaskan malam-malam anggota kelompok. Kadang wanita-wanita itu dibayar untuk melayani banyak anggota. Tak sedikit pula wanita yang dibunuh oleh mereka kerena mencoba kabur. Namun lagi-lagi keempat pemimpin tadi mendapat keistimewaan sendiri dalam memilih wanita. Biasanya mereka berempat lebih 'setia' dalam acara tidur meniduri ini. Wanita-wanita yang terpilih akan ditato di balik pergelangan tangan kanan mereka. Tato burung gagak untuk wanita yang dipilih Shikamaru, tato berbentuk domino untuk wanita yang menemani Neji, tato untuk wanita yang dipilih Gaara dan Sasuke sedikit aneh. Mereka memilih tato dengan tulisan 'ai' dalam huruf kanji dan tato berbentuk tiga tomoe.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura sudah berkali-kali menolak tawaran nenek pemilik toko tempat dia bekerja untuk tinggal di bagian atas toko. Pasalnya nenek itu sudah terlalu baik padanya. Dia tidak enak jika terus menerus merepotkan. Apalagi ia juga masih memiliki dua tanggungan di rumah. Sakura masih memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang menderita gangguan mental bernama Haruno Mei dan seorang adik perempuan bernama Haruno Karin yang masih sekolah menengah. Mereka bertiga ditinggal oleh orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Sakura masih bisa maklum jika orang tua mereka meninggal. Tapi apa? Orang tua mereka bercerai dan meninggalkan Sakura hidup dengan dua orang saudaranya saat gadis manis itu berusia 8 tahun.

Sakura bekerja di banyak tempat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Ia harus membuang mimpinya jauh-jauh untuk menjadi dokter. Jangankan menjadi dokter, sekolah menengah atas saja tidak lulus. Ada satu jalan pintas yang bisa meningkatkan taraf hidupnya dalam beberapa saat. Jual diri. Sakura pertama kali mendapat tawaran seperti ini dari perempuan paruh baya yang ditemuinya saat hendak pulang ke apartemennya yang kumuh. Ia sempat tertarik tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memilih jalan itu. Ia memang miskin tapi bukan berarti tidak berharga.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini terlalu membosankan bagi Sasuke. Ia baru saja membunuh pelacurnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sasuke untuk tidur dengan wanita yang sama dalam jangka waktu terlama 3 bulan. Setelah itu-

 _Sret_

Waktunya mereka mati. Wanita yang baru saja ia bunuh baru ia pakai selama 2 hari tapi ia sudah bosan. Ia mendenguskan wajah tampannya dan keluar dari kamar mewah yang berada di mansion Four Corners. Di ruang tengah ada Naruto dan Sai yang sedang 'bermain' dengan seorang wanita.

"Hn. Aku keluar dulu."

"Yo hati-hati bos!" Naruto yang sedang 'menunggangi' tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

Mobil mewah milik Sasuke berderu membelah keheningan malam. Kecepatannya minimum karena ia ingin menikmati jalan sekaligus mencari mangsa baru. Ia sedang butuh pelepasan akibat bisnis narkotiknya yang kurang lancar. Matanya tajam menoleh kanan kiri hingga helai merah muda yang dikuncir kuda menarik kejantanannya untuk berdiri.

"Damn!" Sebelumnya ia tak pernah ter-terangsang ini. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kepunyaannya bangun. Bahkan jika ia dihadapkan dengan penari telanjang sekalipun. Tapi ini hanya rambut dan leher jenjang yang putih mulus ditambah bokong seksi milik seorang gadis yang Sasuke taksir masih perawan. Buru-buru ia lajukan mobilnya untuk berada di sisi gadi tadi.

"Masuk ke mobilku, sekarang."

 **Sakura POV**

Sejak tadi aku merasa dibuntuti oleh mobil mewah. Tapi aku berusaha realistis dengan berpikir untuk apa orang kaya itu mencari si miskin. Sekarang mobil tadi benar-benar ada di sampingku dan pengemudinya menyuruh aku masuk. Dia pikir dia siapa. Shannaro! Mengingat ini sudah tengah malam dan jalanan sangat sepi maka aku memutuskan untuk lari tak menghiraukan orang tadi. Jujur aku takut sekali.

 _Hah hah hah hah_

Kupikir orang tadi tidak mengejar jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti dan mengambil nafas. "Diam atau kubunuh?" Tiba-tiba pisau lipat yang dingin menempel begitu saja di leherku. Aku berusaha menoleh untuk melihat pelakunya dan betapa kagetnya aku saat bertemu dengan mata sehitam jelaga yang menatapku tajam. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan, tiba-tiba aku teringat Mei- _nee_ dan Karin.

"Tolong jangan bunuh saya, Tuan."

Kerah bajuku ditarik dari belakang hingga aku yakin akan menimbulkan bekas-bekas merah di leherku. Pantatku juga sakit rasanya saat harus dipaksa duduk di jok mobil mewahnya yang nyaman sekali. Orang ini benar-benar kasar. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku tak tahu akan dibawa kemana dan aku sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Jangan-jangan aku akan dijual atau dia akan mengambil organ dalamku? Hii...

.

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam terperangah melihat mansion mewah di hadapannya. Kakinya terseret-seret mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sangat cepat. Sebenarnya ia ingin kabur tapi pergelangan tangannya sudah terlalu sakit digenggaman Sasuke.

Di ruang utama mansion ada Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru disana. Mereka berempat sedikit terkejut melihat gadis merah muda yang dibawa Sasuke. Bos mereka tidak pernah membawa gadisnya sendiri. Selalu ada orang lain yang membawa mereka pada lelaki itu.

"Teme! Kau membunuh wanita yang dua hari lalu kuberikan untukmu ya? Dasar! Aku jadi harus membereskan semuanya tahu," di antara anggota geng Naruto memang yang paling akrab dengan Sasuke. Mereka sudah kenal sejak kecil. Mereka juga tahu alasan satu sama lain memilih jalan illegal untuk menghidupi diri.

Sasuke hanya melirik mereka dan lanjut membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya. Dihempaskannya tubuh kecil milik Sakura ke atas kasur. Mata hitam bertatapan dengan emerald yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sempat hanyut dalam mata itu. Hanya sekejap dan tangannya mulai merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Sakura. Telinganya sudah tuli dengan segala bentuk tangisan. Termasuk tangisan Sakura yang meminta tolong dan belas kasihnya. Ia masih terus memuaskan hasrat bejatnya pada gadis tidak berdosa yang malam itu kehilangan mahkota berharganya di tangan pemimpin geng yang paling ditakuti.

.

.

.

.

Karin memeluk Mei kakaknya yang sedari tadi terus mengigau dalam tidurnya. Kakak perempuannya itu memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk kakak yang sudah berkorban banyak demi dirinya dan Mei- _nee_.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hehe bikin cerita baru lagi. Padahal tau kalo selama ini bikin cerita MC nggak pernah selesai wkwkwk maaf 'kan. Jadi cerita ini latarnya di Amerika tapi mereka saling manggil dengan sufiks Jepang. Nanti bakal dikasih alasannya kenapa begitu. Tapi nanti kalo _timing_ nya tepat haha. Btw, Haruno Mei wujudnya beda sama Terumi Mei yaa cuma minjem nama doang. Bayangin aja rambutnya merah kayak Karin matanya kayak Sakura. Walaupun matanya dia emang udah ijo kayak Sakura. Terakhir, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI bagi yang merayakan! ㈴2


	2. Perjanjian

Pagi ini mansion Four Corners sepi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang. Sementara di dalam kamar utama milik Sasuke, dua insan manusia masih berada di atas ranjang. Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar dan sesekali melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Memar-memar yang mulai berwarna ungu tersebar di tubuhnya. Semalam ia benar-benar lepas kendali dengan memukuli Sakura bahkan menamparnya berkali-kali. Ada sedikit rasa kasihan pada Sakura yang segera ditepisnya.

 _Cih. Pelacur seperti dia tak perlu dikasihani._

Sasuke lantas bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan saat ia keluar ia melihat gadis yang dibawanya semalam sudah bangun dan menangis di tepi ranjang sambil memeluk selimut. Di dekatinya gadis tadi dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tak akan bisa kabur. Ingat itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Naruto. Selama ini memang dia yang selalu membantunya mengurusi wanita-wanita yang bermalam di ranjangnya. Naruto sedang berbicara di telfon saat ia memasuki ruang makan.

"Oke pukul 8 malam tunggu aku disana. Pastikan bukan polisi yang membukakan pintu untukku," pemuda pirang jabrik itu melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda karena mendapat telfon dari orang yang meminta narkotik darinya.

"Sasuke, nanti malam aku akan beraksi. Kau mau ikut?" Kali ini ganti Shino yang menepuk pundaknya. Beraksi yang dimaksud adalah membunuh. Shino memang ditugaskan untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran bagi mereka yang meminta bantuan Four Corners.

"Siapa targetnya?"

"Tidak terlalu penting _sih_. Hanya seorang jaksa wilayah."

Sasuke menggeleng, target itu terlalu mudah baginya. Ia kembali teringat dengan tujuan awalnya mencari Naruto. "Dobe kau urus gadis yang semalam. Aku mau dia ditato dan jangan biarkan dia pergi." Naruto mengangguk sambil tetap melanjutkan makan. Tugas seperti itu sudah terlalu biasa baginya.

"Siapa namanya? Dan dimana kau bertemu dia?"

"Entah."

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih meratapi nasibnya yang buruk. Sudah capek-capek bekerja siang malam sekarang malah ia diperkosa. Dia tidak kenal orang yang memperkosa, tak tahu ada dimana dan harus apa. Air matanya sudah berhenti dan ia sudah berpakaian. Bukan pakaian yang dikenakannya semalam melainkan pakaian yang ia temukan di lemari besar yang ia yakini milik pria yang memperkosanya. Peduli setan dengan kemarahan pria itu yang penting ia tidak telanjang. Kepalanya menoleh takut mendengar pintu terbuka. Dari sana ia bisa melihat pria berambut pirang berkulit _tan_ yang tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"Hai! Namaku Naruto siapa namamu?"

 **Sakura POV**

Huh. Dia pikir aku mau memberi tahu namaku pada teman pria yang sudah memperkosaku? Maaf saja.

"Aku. Mau. Pulang"

Pria tadi tertawa lagi dan menghampiriku, "Makan dulu nanti kuantar kau pulang." Di tangannya ada nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan. Baru kusadari aku belum makan sejak kemarin siang. Perutku berbunyi lapar tapi aku gengsi untuk meneriman makanan itu. Nampan itu diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur besar yang aku duduki. Pria tadi lantas pergi meninggalkanku dan makanan tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja aku melahap makanan itu. Enak sekali rasanya. Aku jadi ingat Mei- _nee_ dan Karin. Apa mereka sudah makan? Apa Karin sudah berangkat sekolah? Siapa yang mengantar Mei- _neechan_ terapi?

Tak terasa makanan tadi sudah habis kulahap. Bodoh sekali aku memerima makanan dari pemerkosa. Aku harus keluar dari sini jadi kuberanikan diri keluar dari kamar melalui pintu karena tidak mungkin aku melompat dari jendela kamar lantai 3 ini 'kan. Rumah ini besar sekali aku bisa tersesat disini. Ayo berpikir Sakura, ingat-ingat jalan yang kamu lewati semalam.

"Hei kau mau kemana?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya. Karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa jadi aku hanya diam menunggu dia mendekat.

"Kau mainan barunya Sasuke ya? Mau kabur kemana hm?" Katanya sambil memegang daguku kencang, memaksa wajahku untuk mendongak menatap matanya. Diam adalah solusi terbaikku saat ini.

"Jawab!"

"Aku mau pulang," balasku lirih. Pria di hadapanku ini menyeringai seram. Tangannya meremas pipi kiriku. Bekas tamparan pria bernama Sasuke yang semalam memperkosa belum hilang dan masih ungu malah ditambah dengan siksaan dari pria ini.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur dari kami? Kalau Sasuke tahu kau akan langsung dibunuhnya." Tangan yang tadi meremas pipiku dilepas dengan kasar dan menyisakan bekas cakaran di sana. Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat dua orang pria berjalan ke arah kami. Sebenarnya dimana ini kenapa mereka semua pria. Jangan-jangan ini sarang pemerkosa!

"Kau yang akan dibunuh kalau Sasuke tahu wanitanya disentuh olehmu, Kiba." Naruto muncul bersama pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Pria yang bernama Kiba itu mendengus dan mengajak anjing yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya untuk pergi.

Aku merasa sedikit lega dengan kedatangan Naruto. Setidaknya dia terlihat lebih baik dibanding pria-pria yang kutemui di sini.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah Kiba pergi suasana menjadi canggung baik Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai hanya diam satu sama lain. "Emm... jadi siapa namamu?"

"Sa-sakura."

"Nah gitu dong Sakura- _chan_! Ayo kami antar kau pulang." Naruto berjalan memimpin meninggalkan Sai dan Sakura.

"Tidak usah. Cukup izinkan aku keluar dari sini saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sai yang berjalan di samping Sakura mengernyit dan menjawab, "Kalau kau pulang sendiri, yang akan disiksa Sasuke bukan hanya kau tapi juga kami."

Gadis yang sudah berubah menjadi wanita itu memejamkan mata menahan amarah. Kemarahannya benar-benar sudah di puncak. Semalam ia diperkosa dengan brutal dan sekarang ia dipulangkan baik-baik. Apa maunya mereka.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?"

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di halaman mansion Four Corners yang luas.

"Hehe kau benar-benar ingin tahu Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Kami ini Four Corners, jelek. Kupikir kau pasti tahu." kali ini Sai yang menjawab dan seketika membuat Sakura merinding. Jadi semalaman ini ia berada di markas penjahat?

.

.

.

.

Mobil milik Naruto melaju di tengah keramaian kota. Matanya mencuri-curi pandang melihat Sakura dari spion di atas kepalanya. Wanita yang dibawa Sasuke itu masih memasang wajah cemberut. Dia benar-benar keras kepala dan susah diatur. Naruto dan Sai saja sampai kewalahan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kalau tidak Sai yang mengancam akan membunuhnya mungkin ia tidak akan masuk.

"Kalian mau kemana? Kalian bahkan tidak tahu rumahku. Jangan sok tahu."

Naruto melirik Sai yang tidak peduli pada Sakura. "Kami akan menato mu terlebih dulu." Ia heran mengapa wanita ini tidak takut pada mereka dan malah terang-terangan membangkang. Karena penasaran dengan reaksinya Naruto mengintip lagi melalui spion. Kesimpulan Naruto adalah ia pura-pura berani tadi karena sekarang ia mendapati ekspresi ketakutan di binar mata emerald Sakura. Semua orang tahu bahwa setiap wanita yang mendapat tato dari Four Corners pasti tidak akan dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak mau! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Tolonggg..."

Sakura dengan nekat menggedor jendela mobil Naruto. Sontak hal ini membuat Sai melompat ke belakang. Ia kembali mengancam wanita itu namun tidak mempan. Terpaksa ia menggunakan kekerasan. Tangannya yang putih pucat mencekik leher Sakura dan membanting tubuhnya ke jok mobil.

"Kalau kau terus berisik kupatahkan lehermu, jelek."

Sakura langsung diam seketika sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak mau menyerahkan dirinya secara cuma-cuma kepada pemimpin geng mereka. Apalagi menurut berita, wanita yang berada di tangan Four Corners tidak pernah kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

Rumah mungil di pinggir kota Chicago menjadi tempat tujuan Naruto untuk menjalankan misinya menato Sakura. Tempat itu memang disediakan khusus untuk wanita-wanita Four Corners yang akan ditato. Sai mengawal langkah Sakura sambil menatapnya tajam. Gadis ini harus diawasi dengan ketat kalau tidak mau ia kabur. Saat mereka masuk, sudah ada seorang anggota Four Corners yang siap menato Sakura bernama Suigetsu.

Sakura sudah duduk di hadapan penato dan sudah menjulurkan tangannya. Ia hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Naruto, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Naruto menggangguk bingung, "Mau minta apa Sakura- _chan_?"

"Sebelum aku ditato aku ingin bertemu bosmu."

Ketiga pria yang ada di sana semakin bingung dengan permintaan Sakura. Selama ini wanita yang akan ditato hanya diam dan menurut.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Jangan macam-macam ya, jelek."

Berhubung Sakura hanya diam dan mengancam akan bunuh diri dengan cutter yang ia ambil paksa dari laci jadi tiga pria di sana mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Bisa saja mereka merebut cutter dari Sakura atau membiarkannya bunuh diri tapi masalahnya Sakura itu wanita yang diinginkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan terlalu santai padahal Naruto sudah menelfonnya dan mengatakan ada situasi yang gawat. Ia sudah bisa menduga kalau situasi gawat itu berasal dari wanita yang semalam ia bawa. Dari tatapan matanya saja Sasuke tahu kalau wanita itu tipe pembangkang. Mata onyxnya menelusuri seisi rumah penatoan. Disana berdiri Naruto dengan muka masam ada Sai juga Suigetsu yang terus berjaga di samping Sakura.

"Teme, kau dapat dimana _sih_ wanita menyebalkan ini?"

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang meremas jari-jarinya.

"Aku- aku minta bayaran untuk berhubungan seks denganmu."

"Tentu saja kau kubayar, _bitch_." Sasuke berbohong. Banyak wanita yang selama ini dia inginkan tidak dibayar olehnya. Rata-rata wanita itu sukarela menyerahkan diri. Karena saat kau menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke maka semua orang akan tunduk padamu. Tentu saja para wanita itu memanfaatkan kekuasaan Sasuke. _Plus_ Sasuke itu kaya raya dan tampan.

"Aku mau delapan puluh delapan _dollar_ setiap kita berhubungan. Deal?"

 **Sakura POV**

Otakku benar-benar buntu setelah Sai mencekikku tadi. Sekarang aku bingung bagaimana caranya aku bertahan sehingga tidak harus menjadi _sex_ _slave_ bos menyebalkan mereka. Bagaimana dengan Karin dan Mei- _nee_. Tuhan bantu aku, jangan pisahkan aku dari mereka.

Sekarang aku sudah masuk tempat penatoan. Aku harus bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi aku harus apa? Aku tidak mau tubuhku dipakai sia-sia.

OH IYA!

Aku harus meminta bayaran untuk tubuhku ini. Biarlah aku terlihat seperti pelacur murahan yang menjual tubuhnya tapi setidaknya uang yang kudapat bisa membiayai Mei- _neechan_ dan Karin. Ya benar, dengan begitu walaupun kau kehilangan harga diri tapi Karin dan Mei- _nee_ bisa hidup tenang. Lagipula Four Corners sangat kaya raya. Mansion mereka saja mewah.

 **Normal POV**

"Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?" Suigetau bertanya gusar.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu."

"Deal. Kau harus selalu siap kapanpun aku ingin dan ingat untuk tidak bersama pria lain. Kau mengerti?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sorot mata meremehkan. Dipikirannya Sakura tidak lebih dari pelacur yang bisa ia hina seenaknya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Me-mengerti."

"Bagus. Kalau kau macam-macam, lihat apa yang akan kulakukan pada adik dan kakakmu yang cacat itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sakura yang tegang sekaligus ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu darimana Sasuke tahu soal keluarganya dan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke pada mereka. Semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Maaf buat typo yang bertebaran dan buat reviewers yang nggak bisa dibales satu-satu. Karena ini ngetiknya di hp dan lagi ngirit kuota T.T Intinya, makasih buat kalian yang udah ngasih respon positif buat ff ini, ini udah dipanjangin sedikiiiit chapter 2nya. Abis saya suka keabisan ide kalo ngetik panjang-panjang. Fyi aja nih, Sakura minta $88 because authornya suka angka 8 wkwkwkwk nggak penting banget.

Buat **aomine** **reinara,** tato Gaara dan Sasuke nggak sama kok. Coba dibaca lagi ;)

See you,


	3. Akatsuki

Karin menunggu kedatangan Sakura dengan gelisah. Mei sudah menanyakan keberadaan Sakura sejak semalaman. Karin takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada Sakura. Apalagi ia merasa diikuti oleh seorang pria saat keluar membeli bahan-bahan masakan. Ia merasa tidak aman hanya berdua dengan Mei di rumah. Karin terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah hari ini karena tidak mau meninggalkan Mei sendirian. Biasanya Mei tinggal bersama Sakura selama Karin pergi sekolah hingga pukul 12. Lalu setelah itu Sakura berangkat bekerja digantikan oleh Karin untuk menjaga Mei. Pagi ini Mei tidak mau melakukan terapi karena Sakura tidak ada. Ia sangat bergantung pada Sakura.

"Ka-rin, Saku na?" / Karin, Sakura dimana?

"Saku- _neechan_ sedang bekerja. Sebentar lagi ia pasti pulang. Sabar yaa, sekarang Mei- _nee_ minum susu hangat dulu."

Mei bergantian memperhatikan antara susu coklat di tangan Karin dan wajahnya. Dulu hubungan mereka kurang begitu baik, karena Karin malu punya kakak seperti Mei. Baru akhir-akhir ini setelah diberi pengertian oleh Sakura, Karin mulai membuka pikirannya untuk menerima Mei. Dengan ragu-ragu Mei mengambil susu itu dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Ka-rin dak jaat gi 'kan?" / Karin tidak jahat lagi 'kan?

Gadis berusia 13 tahun itu tertegun lalu mengusap punggung Mei dengan sayang, "Maafkan Karin ya pernah jahat sama Mei- _nee._ Karin sayang Mei- _neechan_."

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjanjian dengan Sakura, Sasuke segera pergi untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Tujuannya kali ini adalah bertemu Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang akan melaporkan bisnis mereka di wilayah masing-masing. Ia melamun sepanjang perjalanan itu, beruntung yang membawa mobil bukan dirinya melainkan salah satu anggota kelompok kepercayaannya. Pikirannya bercabang dua antara Four Corners dan Sakura. Four Corners baru saja menang perang senjata api melawan Akatsuki. Namun kemenangan itu malah membuat Sasuke gelisah.

Akatsuki adalah kelompok yakuza Jepang yang sama-sama melakukan perbuatan _illegal_ seperti Four Corners. Kelompok yakuza yang merupakan rival utama Four Corners ini dibentuk di Jepang. Klan yang berada di bawahnya tersebar di beberapa negara sekitar 50 ribu orang lebih. Mereka sering menantan kelompok lain untuk perang senjata api. Salah satu pendiri Akatsuki adalah Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak kandung Sasuke. Jalan yang dipilih mereka berdua sama tetapi mereka memilih untuk berpisah. Sebenarnya bukan kemauan Sasuke untuk seperti itu, tapi sejak kejadian _itu_ Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai bos!"

"Hn."

Kaki jenjang Sasuke menapak di tanah dan berjalan menuju mansion Four Corners. Di dalam sana sudah ada Gaara dan Neji yang sedang berbincang dan Shikamaru yang baru bangun tidur.

"Yo Sasuke, bagaimana wanita yang semalam?" Dengan wajah mengantuk Shikamaru menyapa Sasuke.

"Sama seperti yang lain. Bagaimana bisnis kalian?"

"Beberapa minggu belakangan Akatsuki sulit untuk memasuki Meksiko karena ada pergantian pengawas pelabuhan di sana. Jadi aku bekerja sama dengan petugas baru untuk mengawasinya."

"Hn. Kerja bagus, Neji. Bagaimana di Jepang?"

"Masih sama. Cukup sulit untuk Four Corners menguasai Jepang biar bagaimanapun Akatsuki bermarkas di sana."

"Orochimaru, apa yang sedang dilakukannya?"

"Untuk sementara belum ada pergerakan darinya."

Shikamaru mengikuti perbincangan mereka dengan setengah terpejam. Ia hampir selalu tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

"Shikamaru bagaimana denganmu?"

"Haah... seperti biasa baik-baik saja di Brazil. Four Corners masih ditakuti."

.

.

.

.

Sakura memakan ramen dalam diam. Setelah acara penatoan dirinya, Naruto dan Sai mengajaknya makan siang di salah satu kedai ramen. Pikirannya masih melayang pada perjanjian yang baru ia tawarkan pada Sasuke. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa seberani itu untuk menjual dirinya sendiri.

 _Tidak apa-apa asal Karin dan Mei-neechan bisa bahagia._

Ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi tidak mungkin dilakukannya karena ada Naruto dan Sai di sana. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Four Corners. Karena prinsipnya semakin ia terlihat lemah semakin ia diinjak-injak.

"Setelah ini kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Sasuke yang menyuruh kami. Kau makan yang banyak, kalau kau mau kau boleh memesan 2 bungkus lagi untuk dibawa pulang, ttebayo!"

Sakura menatap penuh selidik pada Naruto, "Darimana bosmu tahu tentang keluargaku?

"Informan kami banyak. Makanya jangan macam-macam, jelek," Sai menyeruput kuah ramennya.

Sakura diam saja mendengar Sai yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Perkataan yang diucapkan Sai padanya selalu ketus dan tajam. Dirinya merasa kurang nyaman apalagi wajah Sai yang mirip Sasuke membuatnya enggan menatapnya terlalu lama.

"Sudah selesai 'kan melamunnya? Ayo pulang jangan buang-buang waktuku," lagi-lagi Sai menyindirnya. _Poor_ Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu. Kau harus selalu siap kalau-kalau ada orang suruhan Four Corners yang menjemputmu."

Saat ini mobil Naruto sedang terparkir di depan apartemen kumuh Sakura. Tanpa menjawab Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua orang pria yang terbengong melihatnya pergi.

"Sial. Benar-benar sialan wanita itu."

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengagetkan Karin yang sedang memasak makan siang. Dihampirinya pintu depan dan seketika perasaan lega dirasakannya saat melihat Sakura dengan muka letihnya. Kakak perempuannya itu berdiri memegang 2 bungkus ramen yang wanginya menguar di udara.

"Aku bawa ramen untuk kalian. Kau tak usah memasak, Karin."

"Sakura- _nee_ darimana saja? Mei- _neechan_ menanyakanmu terus. Ia memanggil namamu semalaman dan tidak mau pergi terapi tadi pagi."

"Aku lembur mengurusi pembukuan toko buku nenek Chiyo."

Karin manggut-manggut sembari tangannya memindahkan ramen dari bungkusnya. Ia ingin menceritakan bahwa ada yang mengikutinya tadi pagi tapi diurungkannya karena melihat wajah letih Sakura.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Aku tidur dulu, ajak Mei- _neechan_ makan."

Saat Sakura melewatinya, mata Karin menangkap ruam-ruam keunguan di leher dan pipi Sakura. Ia melotot kaget. Firasatnya mengatakan ada yang disembunyikan Sakura tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak mau bertanya karena tidak mau membebani kakaknya.

"Ka-rin, Saku dah lang ya?" / Karin, Saku sudah pulang ya?

"Sudah tapi jangan diganggu dulu ya. Kasihan dia lelah."

Mei yang hendak menyusul Sakura cemberut mencebikkan bibirnya dan langsung duduk di kursi makan dengan kasar. Mei menerima ramen dari tangan Karin masih dengan cemberut.

"Aw nas nas! Nas Ka-rin." / Aw panas panas! Panas Karin.

Karin terkikik geli melihat Mei meniup tangannya yang memerah akibat memegang mangkuk ramen yang panas. Tidak tega, Karin membantu meniupnya dan mengelusnya.

"Makanya jangan marah-marah terus Mei- _neechan_."

Senyum terpaksa terukir di bibir Mei. Tak lama senyum itu berganti dengan senyuman polos dari Mei yang menyejukkan hati Karin. Mereka makan dalam diam sesekali Karin mengelap wajah Mei yang berantakan. Mereka makan cukup lama karena Mei susah makan sendiri. Satu jam mereka makan, Sakura tiba-tiba keluar kamar dengan muka kesal.

"Aku keluar dulu. Mungkin aku akan pulang besok jadi jangan tunggu aku. Jaga Mei- _nee_ ya Karin."

"Saku mau na?" / Saku mau kemana?

"Aku pergi dulu ya, baik-baik di rumah. Jangan membuat Karin repot."

Mei cemberut lagi memegangi baju Karin dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Air matanya hampir luruh. Dengan berat hati Sakura melangkah keluar meninggalkan Mei yang menangis dan Karin yang menatap curiga.

.

.

.

.

Di depan apartemen Sakura sudah ada anggota Four Corners yang menjemput Sakura. Tadi Sakura menangis di kamarnya dan baru tertidur selama setengah jam saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menelfonnya menyuruh pergi ke Mansion Four Corners.

Sakura harap-harap cemas dengan kedatangannya kali ini. Ia takut Sasuke memintanya unuk berhubungan seks. Walaupun tadi ia dengan lantang meminta bayaran, sesungguhnya ia masih sangat takut. Tak terasa mobil sudah memasuki gerbang mansion Four Corners. Dengan takut-takut Sakura melangkah memasuki ruang tamu mansion.

"Kau sudah ditunggu Sasuke. Langsung ke kamarnya sana," Kiba dan anjingnya duduk di sana memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru pergi dari sana. Perasaannya tidak enak setiap dekat dengan Kiba. Langkahnya sengaja dibuat kecil-kecil agar tidak cepat sampai dan cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?" Tahu-tahu Sakura sudah berdiri di depan pintu besar kamar Sasuke. Di hadapannya Sasuke bersidekap. Tubuhnya _topless_ menampakkan otot-otot perut yang cukup membuat Sakura memerah.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAHHH…!" Sudah sepuluh menit Sasuke mengerjai Sakura. Tangannya sedari tadi meremas payudara Sakura dan sesekali menamparnya. Bibirnya menciumi leher Sakura dan terus turun ke bawah menjilati perut, pusar, dan paha Sakura. Kewanitaan Sakura tak luput dari permainan Sasuke. Kaki Sakura dibuat mengangkang dan tidak dibiarkan tertutup.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang memerah menahan gairah. Keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Wanita di bawahnya menggeliat meminta dipuaskan lebih oleh kedua jarinya yang keluar masuk lorong sempit Sakura. Sengaja dibuat lambat agar Sakura memohon padanya. Tak tahu ada apa tapi setiap melihat Sakura libidonya langsung bangkit. Menggelisahkan kejantanannya yang selalu minta dipuaskan.

Gerakan jari-jari Sasuke semakin lambat membuat Sakura gemas, "Aaaarrgghh! Kumohon… lebbbih cepattthh."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar Sakura yang memohon padanya. Gerakannya diperlambat dan semakin lama semakin berhenti. Ia malah bangkit memakai kemejanya kembali. Sakura yang telanjang bulat memperhatikan Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Aku sudah selesai, minta bayaranmu pada Naruto," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan seringai geli di wajahnya. Biasanya ja tak segembira ini setelah berhubungan seks dengan pelacurnya tapi sekarang ia senang telah mengerjai Sakura. Ia memang sengaja memanggil Sakura ke mansion Four Corners. Niatnya ia tidak ingin berhubungan seks, hanya sedikit mengerjai Sakura dan sedikit menghibur hatinya.

Telinga Sasuke masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengar teriakkan Sakura dari kamarnya, "KETUA MAFIA BRENGSEK!"

Sasuke biasanya langsung emosi jika ada yang menyumpahinya. Tapi saat ini ia masih menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Maaf nggak bisa bales review, lagi-lagi irit kuota dan ngetik di hp :( Makasih buat kalian yaaa... btw, mungkin besok-besok nggak bisa update secepet ini soalnya masuk-masuk udah kelas 12. Maaf juga belum bisa memenuhi permintaan readers buat manjangin cerita. Susah buat manjangin cerita idenya mentok mulu.

Buat **Yana** **Kim,** penjelasannya ada di chapter 1 coba baca lagi yaa ;)

See you,


	4. Masa lalu

_Rumah keluarga Uchiha selalu terlihat sepi. Orang-orang di dalamnya memang lebih pendiam dibanding rata-rata orang lain. Tapi keluarga mereka termasuk keluarga yang harmonis walaupun mereka orang yang sangat kaya raya. Biasanya kekayaan seseorang membuat hubungan mereka dengan keluarganya renggang tetapi tidak berlaku dalam keluarga ini. Uchiha Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak anak-anaknya berolahraga seperti memanah, golf, dan berkuda minimal dua minggu sekali. Sementara Uchiha Mikoto yang walaupun tergabung dalam kelompok ibu-ibu sosialita tapi tidak pernah absen membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur pada anak-anaknya yang masih kecil._

 _Keharmonisan keluarga Uchiha mungkin membawa keberuntungan bagi dunia bisnis sang ayah sehingga perusahaan yang dipimpin Fugaku selalu berada selangkah di depan perusahaan sejenisnya. Banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan hal ini. Mereka berusaha menghancurkan keluarga kecil berisi sepasang suami istri dan dua putranya. Tidak ada yang senekat itu sampai menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh kedua orang tua tepat di hadapan anak-anaknya. Itulah yang dirasakan Itachi dan Sasuke melihat orang tua mereka dibunuh di depan mata, hancur. Perusahaan Uchiha bangkrut dan diambil alih. Itachi yang saat itu sudah cukup umur untuk menerima semua harta warisan bagiannya memilih untuk kabur meninggalkan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke ingin ikut dalam perjalanan yang Itachi katakan sebagi misi balas dendam tetapi dilarang keras oleh kakaknya itu. Dia bilang Sasuke harus bisa memilih jalannya sendiri tanpa merepotkan orang lain. Sejak itulah pola pikir Sasuke berubah. Ia menjadi penuh dendam dan menilai tidak ada orang yang tulus kepadanya sehingga perlakuannya terhadap orang lain selalu semena-mena._

 _Di usia ke 13, Sasuke menjadi berandal jalanan yang kaya raya di Amerika. Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sasuke pergi dari Jepang dengan niat memutuskan hubungan keluarga dengan Itachi setidaknya menjauhkan raga mereka. Karena ia hidup di jalanan maka ia mendapat banyak teman senasib yang dirasa pantas untuk menjadi partner balas dendamnya. Maka saat ia berusia 15 tahun ia membentuk sebuah kelompok bernama Four Corners, dibantu oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan ia membangun pertahanan kuat bagi Four Corners. Karena pendiri awal Four Corners adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang putus asa sepertinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah mendapat bayaran dari Naruto, Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu pergi. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam sarang penjahat yang megah itu. Tubuhnya masih lelah atas perlakuan seenaknya dari bos mereka. Tanpa menyahuti panggilan Naruto wanita berambut pink bermata emerald itu terus berjalan. Pikirannya melayang-layang memikirkan cara membalas dendam pada Sasuke akibat perlakuannya tadi. Ia memang telah menjual dirinya tapi bukan berarti sukarela dipermainkan. Oke. Ia bukan menuntut kepuasan dari Sasuke. Hanya saja... entahlah ia sendiri bingung.

Kaki mungil Sakura menyusuri jalanan yang mulai menggelap. Sore telah tiba tapi ia tidak ingin cepat sampai di apartemen tua tempatnya tinggal. Ia membeli beberapa potong tempura, sushi, dan beberapa tusuk dango –ia rindu masakan Jepang– untuk di rumah. Semoga saja besok Sasuke tidak seenaknya memanggil saat Karin sedang bersekolah karena bisa-bisa Mei menolak pergi terapi lagi bila tanpa dirinya. Otaknya juga menyusun alasan-alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Karin. Gadis remaja itu sepertinya mulai curiga pada Sakura padahal baru semalaman ia pergi.

Apartemen kumuh tempat Sakura tinggal sudah terlihat dari jarak beberapa meter. Senyumnya mendadak cerah ia berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 tempat ia tinggal. Sekarang, dengan bayaran sebesar itu Sakura akan selalu bisa membawa makanan enak bagi kakak dan adiknya. Sedih juga _sih_ memberi mereka makan dari uang hasil jual diri tapi apa boleh buat. Sesampainya di depan kamar 308 Sakura segera membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk. Di ruang tengah ada Mei dan Karin yang sedang menonton kartun sambil memakan kue kering.

"Katanya tidak akan pulang sampai besok Sakura- _nee_?"

"Iya. Urusannya ternyata lebih cepat. Karin, sini bantu aku menata tempura," tangan-tangan mungil Karin meletakkan tempura di piring dan menata tumpukan kue dango. Sementara Sakura membuatkan teh untuk mereka bertiga, Karin memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. Jelas sekali Sakura menutup-nutupi ruam keunguan di lehernya.

"Memang urusan apa Sakura- _neechan_?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Emm... itu membantu cucu nenek Chiyo pindahan ke apartemen barunya."

Karin manggut-manggut pura-pura percaya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan kakaknya. Mei sudah berdiri di depan mereka dan mencomot setusuk dango. Soal makan, Mei memang jagonya. Semalaman apartemen kecil itu dipenuhi tawa kehangatan. Sedikit penghiburan bagi Sakura bercanda dengan kedua saudaranya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Sakura sudah berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Hanya sandwich isi ikan asap dan telur. Tangannya dengan cekatan juga menyiapkan air hangat untuk Mei mandi. Karin sudah terlihat rapi siap berangkat sekolah. Disiapkannya pakaian ganti untuk Mei yang sedang mandi bersama Sakura. Suara riuh kecipakan air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Mei sangat menyukai acara mandi bersama.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan bersama Karin berangkat sekolah pukul 7 pagi. Sakura kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya membersihkan rumah sebelum pergi mengantar Mei terapi pukul 8 nanti. Mei duduk diam menonton acara kartun kesukaannya. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengepel, Sakura dikagetkan dengan suara bel. Tidak pernah ada yang bertamu ke rumahnya sebelum ini. Jadi ia melangkah ragu ke pintu depan. Begitu pintu dibuka sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan senyum lima jarinya memenuhi pandangan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Galak sekali Sakura- _chan_. Hari ini jadwal kakakmu terapi 'kan? Ayo aku antar."

Sakura menghela nafas dan hendak menutup pintu sebelum suara Mei menginterupsinya, "Ia pa Saku?" / Dia siapa Saku?

"Hai! Aku Uzumaki Naruto si tampan dan bersahaja. Senang berkenalan denganmu," tiba-tiba Naruto menerobos masuk menabrak Sakura yang berdiri diam di depan pintu.

Sakura memperhatikan reaksi Mei yang pipinya memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu. Mei terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Andai saja ia tidak menderita keterbelakangan mental dia pasti sudah menjadi wanita cantik idaman pria.

"Ku Mei, Ha-ru Mei" / Namaku Mei, Haruno Mei.

"Kalau begitu Mei- _chan_ ayo kita pergi terapi setelah itu kita makan _ice cream._ Kausuka _ice cream?"_

Mei mengangguk dan menarik Naruto masuk ke ruang tengah tempatnya biasa menonton tv, "Nggu ni, Mei anti ju." / Tunggu di sini, Mei ganti baju dulu.

Setelah mengatakan itu gantian Mei menarik Sakura yang masih bengong memperhatikan interaksi kakaknya dan Naruto. Mei memaksa Sakura menggantikan bajunya.

 _Mungkin Naruto itu dianggap temannya karena sepertinya mereka seumuran._

Beberapa menit Naruto menunggu senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Ia senang melihat reaksi Mei barusan. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan orang seperti Mei. Diliriknya pintu yang tadi dimasuki Mei bersama Sakura. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa Sasuke menyuruhnya menjadi pengawal Sakura seharian ini yang notabene hanya pelacur. Dirinya _sih_ senang-senang saja mendapat tugas seperti ini karena artinya ia bisa terbebas sebentar dari aktivitas kriminal. Yang ia bingungkan adalah perubahan sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Sasuke dan banyak wanita cantik nan seksi di sekelilingnya namun tidak ada yang pernah _nyangkut_ di hati beku pria itu.

Mei keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum cerah. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan langsung mengajaknya jalan. Naruto sendiri menyambut dengan baik ajakan Mei. Mereka berdua melangkah beriringan meninggalkan Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Sakura duduk di samping kanan Naruto yang mengemudi. Mei masih tersenyum di belakang sambil memainkan persegi kayu kecil yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Orang tua mu kemana Sakura- _chan_?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan Naruto serta merta membawa Sakura pada masa lalunya. Ia tidak ingin bersedih lagi karena itu. Sekarang ini fokusnya bukan lagi masa lalu tetapi kebahagiaan Mei dan Karin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Emm... kalau begitu kau berasal dari Jepang juga 'kan Saku- _chan_?"

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sakura. Wanita ini sudah seperti ini sejak pertama mereka bertemu, selalu menjadi pembangkang. Bahkan di hadapan Four Corners yang dikenal kejam. Sementara itu pikiran Sakura terbang ke masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

 _Keluarga Haruno berisi sepasang suami istri dan ketiga putrinya. Kepala keluarga bernama Haruno Kizashi didampingi oleh istri yang bernama Haruno Mebuki. Putri pertama mereka bernama Haruno Mei menderita keterbelakangan mental sejak lahir walaupun begitu ia sangat cantik. Putri kedua mereka bernama Haruno Sakura yang lahir dengan sehat mental dan jasmani. Putri terakhir mereka lahir tiga tahun setelah Sakura atau sepuluh tahun setelah Mei bernama Haruno Karin._

 _Pernikahan Kizashi dan Mebuki tidak mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak keluarga. Alasan yang diberikan orang tua Mebuki karena Kizashi hanyalah seorang dari keluarga miskin. Sedangkan dari keluarga Kizashi mereka tidak mau direndahkan oleh orang kaya seperti keluarga Mebuki. Karena penolakan tersebut jadilah mereka yang sedang diliputi cinta masa muda nekat untuk kawin lari._

 _Kehidupan pernikahan mereka awalnya baik-baik saja. Semuanya mulai berubah saat Kizashi mulai main kasar terhadap Mebuki. Ia suka menampar istrinya dan mabuk-mabukan. Tak jarang ia juga membawa wanita pulang ke rumah. Hal ini tentu saja disaksikan oleh Sakura yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun. Sakura kecil selalu berusaha melindungi adik dan kakaknya dari pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya._

 _Puncaknya saat Mebuki mengajukan perceraian kepada Kizashi yang diterima dengan sukarela olehnya. Mebuki lantas membawa ketiga putrinya hidup jauh dari Kizashi. Wanita itu juga membawa uang cukup banyak hasil yang dikumpulkannya bersama Kizashi selama pernikahan tanpa menyisakan untuk mantan suaminya sedikitpun. Hal ini membuat Kizashi murka dan mencari mereka. Entah karena insting seorang wanita atau apa, Mebuki tahu bahwa Kizashi pasti akan menemukan mereka. Jadilah ia menyuruh Sakura pergi membawa saudara-saudaranya. Ia membelikan tiket pesawat dan sejumlah uang._

 _Sakura yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun harus membawa adik dan kakaknya. Mebuki telah berjanji padanya akan menemui dirinya nanti. Jadi ia dengan perasaan takut menaiki pesawat yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Namun setelah cukup lama menunggu Mebuki tidak kunjung datang. Ia tidak mengerti bahasa orang-orang di tempat barunya. Beruntung ia bertemu seorang nenek baik hati yang berasal dari Jepang dan bersedia mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Dirinya harus bertahan hidup di tengah kerasnya permainan orang-orang dewasa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya ^^ chapter ini full nggak ada SasuSaku hehe tapi ada penjelasan masa lalu mereka 'kan. Lagi-lagi nggak bisa bales review karena saya ngetik dari hp. Jujur saya paling males ngetik di laptop soalnya kegedean (?) laptopnya. Cuma bisa bilang makasih sama yang udah review, favorite, follow, dan baca ini cerita. Saya sendiri nggak nyangka bakal dapet respon yang cukup baik. Pokoknya makasih buat kalian. Maaf belum bisa manjangin cerita per-chapter. Saya paling nggak bisa bikin cerita panjang-panjang. Fic ini juga syukur-syukur kalo berlanjut terus kalo nggak yaa berarti saya sibuk dunia nyata + keabisan ide. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

See you,


	5. Sasuke vs Mei

"Bawa dia padaku Naruto," kalimat yang singkat, padat itulah yang Naruto terima kala menjawab panggilan telfon dari Sasuke. Mereka sedang menikmati _ice_ _cream_ di kedai depan rumah sakit tempat Mei terapi.

"Tapi teme, dia sedang bersama kakaknya."

"Hh... terserah kau saja Dobe."

Panggilan diputuskan sepihak oleh Sasuke membuat Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia menatap Mei yang sedang menjilati _ice_ _cream_ di sela-sela jarinya. Mata biru lautnya beralih menatap Sakura yang kerepotan membasuh wajah lengket Mei. Ia tidak tega mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa Sasuke menunggunya sekarang. Tepatnya ia tidak tega melihat sinar bahagia di mata Mei hilang kalau-kalau Sakura harus pergi.

"Kenapa kau diam begitu?" Sakura bertanya masih dengan nada ketusnya. Naruto menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatalnya lagi. Jika berhadapan dengan Sakura semuanya menjadi serba salah. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk segera memberitahu Sakura, "Sasuke bilang ia menunggumu di mansion Four Corners," Naruto terdiam sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mei, "Ajaklah dia bersamamu."

"Kau gila? Menyuruhku membawa Mei ke sarang penjahat seperti kalian!?" Teriakkan Sakura membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan Naruto kerepotan mengucapkan maaf.

"Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berbuat jahat pada kalian di sana." _Lagipula dengan begitu mungkin aku bisa sedikit balas dendam dengan Sasuke hehehe,_ tambah Naruto dalam hati. Ia berniat mengajak Mei ke mansion Four Corners demi membuat Sasuke kerepotan dengan keberadaannya. Dengan begitu Naruto bisa membalas dendam pada Sasuke karena selalu memerintah seenaknya dengan membawa penghalang baginya untuk menyentuh Sakura.

Berkali-kali Sakura menolak untuk membawa Mei bersamanya. Namun Naruto dengan segala bujuk rayunya berhasil menggoyahkan pendirian Sakura, "Bukankah kalau kau pergi Mei- _chan_ jadi tidak ada yang menjaga? Lebih baik kau ajak saja dia 'kan."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sakura membawa Mei bersamanya menuju mansion Four Corners. Naruto sampai melonjak girang dibuatnya, rencananya berhasil.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menuntun langkah Mei yang kesusahan menaiki satu persatu tangga pendek-pendek di taman belakang mansion Four Corners.

 _Taman yang indah jika saja bukan berada di sarang penjahat._

Sakura terus berpikir seperti itu. Ia sampai bingung sendiri dengan siapa yang merawat taman ini. Karena sepertinya Sasuke selalu memperkerjakan anak buahnya dalam setiap kesempatan seperti menjadi supir ataupun koki baginya, masa iya Sasuke menyuruh anak buahnya menjadi tukang kebun? Sakura terkikik geli dengan pemikirannya. Ia membayangkan betapa lucunya mereka yang berotot besar-besar dan bertato tetapi sedang menggunting tangkai mawar.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di pendopo yang cukup besar di pojok kanan taman. Mei langsung duduk di sana dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Sakura duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Naruto menyuruhnya duduk di sana sementara ia mencari Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan keberadaan Mei di sini akan menjadi masalah. Tapi _toh_ yang mengajak Mei ke sini bukan dirinya melainkan anak buah Sasuke sendiri yaitu Naruto.

"Nah Teme itu Sakura- _chan_ di sana. Selamat bersenang-senang ya," Naruto segera berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya setelah memperlihatkan keberadaan Sakura sebelum Sasuke mengamuk padanya.

Sasuke merasakan matanya berkedut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mei yang sedang tertawa bersama Sakura. Ia menyuruh Naruto membawa Sakura bukan membawa Sakura berikut kakaknya. Benar-benar minta dihajar Naruto itu. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Sasuke menghampiri kakak beradik itu. Ditatapnya Mei yang juga menatap dirinya. Jelas sekali wanita itu ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau ajak dia ke sini?"

"Bukan aku tapi temanmu si pirang itu. Dia bilang tidak masalah kalau aku membawa Mei- _nee_ ," Sakura menjawab dengan sedikit takut. Bukan takut dengan Sasuke tapi takut Sasuke akan berbuat sesuatu yang menyakiti Mei.

"Suruh dia pergi," tatapan mata Sasuke berubah dingin dan semakin tajam. Sebagai balasannya Sakura melebarkan bola matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan pria di hadapannya.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana orang seperti Mei- _nee_ bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri kalau untuk bicara saja dia sulit."

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan teriakkan Sakura. Baru kali ini dia diteriaki oleh pelacurnya. Rupanya ia ingin bermain-main. Seringai Sasuke muncul di sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu dia akan tetap di sini sampai kau memohon kepuasan dariku," Sasuke bergerak maju dan mencium kasar bibir Sakura. Mei yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tiba-tiba menangis keras dan memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke. Ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan kasar Sasuke terhadap adiknya. Ciuman panas mereka terinterupsi dan menimbulkan decakan kekesalan dari mulut Sasuke. Ditatapnya lagi Mei, kali ini lebih galak di tambah gerakan mengancam seperti memotong lehernya sendiri. Mei sendiri tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Sasuke sepertinya dia tidak mengerti.

"Kiba! Kiba ke sini sekarang."

Sasuke memanggil salah satu anak buah kepercayaanya. Dari dalam rumah muncul pria bertato segitiga yang pernah Sakura lihat saat pertama kali datang ke markas Four Corners. Lagi-lagi pria itu datang bersama anjingnya yang besar. Sasuke menunjuk Akamaru -nama anjing milik Kiba- dan Mei bergantian.

"Suruh Akamaru bermain bersama dia. Awas kalau sampai dia menggangguku lagi."

Kiba sedikit berkerut mendengar perintah Sasuke, "Tapi Akamaru 'kan bukan anjing 'lempar-tangkap bola', Sasuke. Dia biasa membunuh orang."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya sejujurnya ia tidak peduli kalaupun Akamaru membunuh Mei. Hanya saja wanita di hadapannya ini pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika hal itu terjadi. Biar bagaimanapun Sasuke masih menginginkan wanita itu sebagai mainannya. Sekarang saja Sakura sudah menatap nyalang padanya.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku antar saja Mei- _neechan_ pulang," Sakura segera beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mei. Sedikit menyeretnya dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan pendopo langkah Sakura sudah terhenti dengan ucapan penuh penekanan dari Sasuke.

"Kau tetap di sini atau kakakmu yang kulukai."

"Memang kau mau menjamin kalau dia tidak akan terluka jika tetap di sini?" Sakura balas menatap mata jelaga Sasuke. Ada getar ketakutan di mata beningnya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kesal. Kiba bahkan berjengit mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dipikirnya wanita itu pasti akan langsung dihajar oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Hh... kau tenang saja aku pasti kembali secepatnya."

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya cepat lupa dengan Mei yang tertatih mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba wanita itu berbalik-

"Aku masih butuh uangmu," dengan tatapan dingin sekaligus sendu Sakura menatap Sasuke lagi. Di dalam mansion banyak pria-pria anggota Four Corners. Mereka menatap Sakura dan Mei dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Tapi tidak ada yang berani mendekati kedua wanita itu karena yang mereka tahu salah satu dari mereka adalah wanita milik Sasuke. Sementara itu di taman sedang terjadi perdebatan antara Kiba dan Sasuke. Sasuke yang hendak menyusul Sakura segera ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Kau ada janji temu dengan Mr. Finn. Sebaiknya kau berangkat sekarang atau kau akan terlambat dan ia membatalkan janjinya untuk menyediakan tempat bagi bayi-bayi yang telah kita culik."

"Kalau benar begitu maka kita cari orang lain."

"Hh... jangan jadi bodoh Sasuke. itu cukup berpengaruh di pemerintahan. Ia **sangat** bisa membantu kita dibandingkan orang lain. Seharusnya kau berkata begitu pada dirimu sendiri. Pelacur itu bisa digantikan oleh orang lain kapan saja. Kalau dia kabur kau cari yang lain," dada Kiba naik turun karena emosi dengan Sasuke yang ia rasa sudah berlebihan dalam menangani pelacurnya.

"Kau tak berhak mengaturku," Sasuke menutup perdebatan mereka dengan satu kalimat tegas yang membuat Kiba terdiam. Pria itu bergegas mencari Sakura yang dipikirnya belum jauh dari mansion. Markas Four Corners itu dibangun di pinggir kota Chicago. Jadi sangat jarang kendaran umum yang melintasi daerah itu. Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya keluar menerobos gerbang otomatis Four Corners yang dijaga oleh tiga anak buahnya. Mobilnya bergerak perlahan mencari keberadaan Sakura dan kakaknya. Di depan sana ia bisa melihat helaian pink dan merah yang berkibar. Segera didekatinya mereka.

"Naiklah dan jangan menolak."

Sakura menatap bingung kepada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. Untuk apa bos gangster ini repot-repot menyusulnya. Tapi dari pada repot jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk naik ke mobil berwarna merah itu. Mobil melaju perlahan menyisakan keheningan di antara ketiga orang di dalamnya.

"Ra, Mei apel... Mei apel... " / Ra, Mei lapar... Mei lapar...

Kepala merah milik Mei muncul di tengah-tengah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menghela nafasnya menyuruh Mei duduk. Kakaknya itu memang mudah lapar dan dia tidak akan berhenti merengek sebelum benar-benar makan. Ditatapnya jam berwarna coklat susu di pergelangan tangan putihnya. Pukul 1 lewat 45 menit, Karin pasti sudah ada di rumah. Akan sangat berbahaya bila adiknya itu mendapati Sasuke mengantarnya pulang. Ia bisa bertanya macam-macam dan Sakura akan bingung menjawabnya.

"Emm... bisakah kita berhenti di minimarket depan?"

"Memangnya aku supirmu kau suruh seenaknya."

Wanita berambut pink di sebelah Sasuke merengut.

 _Bukannya dia yang menawarkan diri mengantarku pulang? Kenapa jadi marah-marah begini._

Mei merengek lagi meminta makan. Sasuke yang sedang konsetntrasi menyetir pun dibuat pusing oleh rengekannya. Tapi pria itu hanya diam sambil sesekali memperhatikan interaksi kakak-beradik di sampingnya. Sakura dengan telaten membujuk Mei untuk sedikit menahan rasa laparnya. Dibelokkannya setir mobil berlawanan arah dengan apartemen Sakura. Sebelum wanita merah muda cerewet di sampingnya bertanya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan,

"Kita makan di Oakbrook Center. Aku sudah pusing dengan teriakkan kakakmu itu."

Sakura tak kuasa menolak perintah Sasuke. Yang ia tahu orang kaya seperti Sasuke selalu ingin dituruti kemauannya. Jadi Sakura hanya diam saja saat Sasuke memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _valet_ dan sedikit mendorongnya masuk.

"Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Emm... kau saja yang memilih. Aku tidak mengerti."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar. Baru kali ini ia menanyakan pendapat orang lain dan sayangnya orang itu menyianyiakan kesempatannya memilih.

 _Dasar norak._

Sementara itu kedua bola mata hijau milik Mei berbinar melihat sekelilingnya. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan cahaya di sekelilingnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar menarik lengan baju Sasuke. Menyeretnya hingga pria itu membelalakkan mata onyxnya. Sakura yang melihat itu sempat terkikik karena ekspresi Sasuke seperti orang yang ketakutan. Ia berlari kecil untuk menyusul Mei dan Sasuke yang masih syok.

"Mei- _neechan_ jangan lari-lari terus kasihan Sasuke mengikutimu. Dia ketakutan _tuh_."

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura. Ia memang kaget dengan tingkah Mei tapi entah mengapa tidak ada niatannya untuk melepaskan tangan Mei dari kaus yang dipakainya. Mei yang menyadari tingkahnya berhenti melepaskan genggamannya dari Sasuke. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibir atasnya, kebiasaan Mei saat Sakura marah padanya.

"Saku ngan rah ya. Maafin Mei." / Saku jangan marah ya. Maafin Mei.

"Minta maafnya bukan sama Saku tapi sama Sasuke."

"Ke maafin Mei," / Sasuke maafin Mei, kata wanita itu sambil memainkan jari jemarinya pandangan matanya memelas menatap Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke melengos dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju restoran terdekat meninggalkan kakak beradik di belakangnya. Sasuke sengaja memilih _Baisi Thai_ yang memang menyajikan makanan Asia. Takutnya lidah dua wanita yang dibawanya tidak cocok dengan makanan Amerika. Walaupun menurut informannya, keluarga kecil itu sudah lama tinggal di Amerika.

.

.

.

.

Karin menunggu dengan gelisah kedua saudara kandungnya. Sekarang sudah pukul setengah 3 dan mereka belum pulang. Biasanya paling lambat mereka pulang pukul 2. Sakura harus berangkat kerja di toko buku milik nenek Chiyo. Setahunya Sakura sangat menghormati nenek Chiyo sehingga ia akan sangat merasa bersalah bila terlambat bekerja. Belum lagi keringanan yang diberikan nenek Chiyo. Ia hanya bekerja setengah hari di tempat itu tetapi dibayar _full_. Ia semakin merasa ada yang disembunyikan kakaknya. Sudah berkali-kali dirinya menelfon ponsel milik kakaknya tapi yang didapat hanya suara operator. Gadis remaja berambut merah itu juga khawatir dengan Mei. Bisa saja 'kan Sakura kewalahan membawa Mei yang terkadang suka mengamuk lalu terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan pada mereka.

Sekali lagi Karin menelfon Sakura namun belum ada jawaban. Jarum jam sudah bergerak ke angka 12 menunjukkan pukul 3 tepat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sedikit meredam kekhawatirannya dan mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan gurunya di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan besar yang biasa dipakai untuk rapat terdapat tiga orang pria berusia akhir 20-an dan 2 orang pria paruh baya. Mereka adalah kaki tangan Sasuke di Four Corners dan Mr. Finn beserta orang kepercayaannya.

" _Where_ ' _s Mr. Uchiha_?"

" _Sasuke has another appointment_ ," Neji melirik Gaara di sebelah kanannya yang juga sedang melirik dirinya. Menurut rencana mereka akan menemani Sasuke melakukan negosiasi dengan Mr. Finn tapi saat tiba di markas mereka tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Hanya ada Kiba yang berteriak mengenai pelacur yang dibawa Sasuke. Sebagai gantinya mereka menyeret Shikamaru yang hendak pergi menemui kekasihnya.

" _Did it more important than what will we agree with?_ "

" _No Mr. Finn, not like that. You know Sasuke was a player and yeah... now he is busy with his woman_ ," Shikamaru si tukang tidur akhirnya terbangun merasakan kegelisahan dua rekannya. Ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Mr. Finn dan mendapat tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari dua kepala di sebelahnya.

" _Ahahaha I understand. But I still offended with his absent right now except you give me a good service 'hooker' tonight ahahahaha._ "

Shikamaru menyeringai senang kepada dua rekannya. Ia tahu pria tua di hadapannya ini sangat haus seks. Ia menjawab seperti tadi bukan tanpa perhitungan, biar bagaimana pun Mr. Finn sangat berpengaruh terhadap bisnis _human_ _trafficking_ mereka ke depannya. Mereka menculik bayi-bayi dari orang tua dan membawanya ke belahan bumi lain serta menjual mereka kepada orang tua lain melalui instansi yang nantinya akan didirikan Four Corners dengan bantuan Mr. Finn. Masalah terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak ikut makan bersama kakak beradik yang duduk di hadapannya tetapi ia memesan banyak sekali makanan dan mengharuskan Sakura menghabiskan semuanya. Sakura makan menggunakan sumpitnya dan Mei menggunakan sendok namun masih terlihat kesusahan. Mata jelaganya menelusuri wajah ayu milik Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sakura, awalnya wanita itu meraung-raung saat Sasuke memperkosanya lalu ia sendiri yang meminta bayaran atas tubuhnya. Yang Sasuke tahu berdasarkan pengalamannya di dunia kriminal, seseorang mudah berubah pikiran bila berada di bawah tekanan yang biasanya berasal dari keluarga.

Dari awal tujuan Sasuke memilih mempertahankan Sakura dibanding menendangnya keluar dari hidupnya karena ia merasa ada yang lain saat bersama Sakura. Ia tidak mau menjadi pria _mellow_ tapi entah mengapa kekejamannya hilang saat menatap mata hijau Sakura. Di malam ia merenggut keperawanan Sakura saja ia hampir melepaskan wanita itu jikalau gairah dan ego tidak menahannya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

INI UDAH CUKUP PANJANG 'KANNN? YA 'KANNN?!

Words terbanyak yang pernah saya ketik buat bikin fic. Eh iyaa baru nyadar dari chapter 1 belum pernah nyantumin disclaimer. Tapi karena saya udah nyaman dengan penulisan yang begini jadi yaa udahlah yaa nggak usah ditulis. Udah pada tau ini' kan Naruto hak ciptanya siapa. Dan saya tau banget ini akhirnya maksa dan gantung parah tapi yaa cuma segitu yang bisa dipikirin hehe *peace* Terima kasih buat yang review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini.

See you,


	6. Hyuuga

**Haruno Sakura : 18 th**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 26 th**

 **Haruno Mei : 25 th**

 **Uzumaki Naruto : 25 th**

 **Haruno Karin : 15 th**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 28 th**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 26 th**

 **Nara Shikamaru : 26 th**

 **Inuzuka Kiba : 20 th**

 **Shimura Sai : 25 th**

 **Yamanaka Ino : 26 th**

 **Uchiha Itachi : 31 th**

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam keluaran Ford terbaru milik Sasuke berhenti di daerah kumuh Chicago. Matanya melihat dengan jelas apartemen kumuh yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Sakura dan Mei. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan membayangkan pelacur kecilnya tinggal di tempat seperti itu. Walapun bisa dibilang ia seorang kriminal kelas atas, tetapi hati kecilnya serasa dicubit saat mengingat lagi interaksi antara Sakura dan Mei. Sasuke yakin mereka sangat miskin -bila dibanding dengan dirinya- hingga Sakura rela saja menjual dirinya pada Sasuke. Tetapi yang membuat Sasuke heran, dengan ekonomi yang seperti itu mereka masih bisa berkasih sayang satu sama lain. Semakin yakin lah ia bahwa Sakura memang wanita baik-baik yang terperangkap dalam sarangnya. Jika tidak, mana ada pelacur yang hanya ingin kesenangan mau merawat kakaknya yang cacat mental.

Sasuke baru kembali dari lamunannya saat pintu penumpang di sebelahnya terbuka. Dilihatnya Sakura yang terburu-buru masuk, "Ayo cepat jalan. Nanti adikku curiga," tanpa sadar bibirnya memerintah Sasuke yang notabene adalah Tuannya. Sasuke yang biasanya paling anti diperintah pun seperti kerbau dicucuk hidungnya yang hanya bisa menuruti keinginan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri agaknya baru tersadar dengan ucapannya barusan. Matanya melirik Sasuke dengan takut untuk melihat perubahan pada wajahnya. Sedikit rasa lega menghampiri hatinya kala mendapati Sasuke masih tetap tenang seperti sedia kala.

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana hening menyelimuti mobil mewah yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang itu. Tak ada suara musik, radio atau pun yang lainnya. Sasuke masih diam dan konsentrasi pada jalanan yang tak sepi di depannya. Sementara Sakura sedang berusaha menahan kantuknya. Sudah berkali-kali wanita itu menguap dalam diam. Sasuke sendiri bukannya tidak menyadari Sakura yang mengantuk, namun agaknya ia menikmati wajah sayu dan mata yang sedikit berair milik Sakura. Mata tajamnya sesekali melirik wanita di sebelahnya dan tanpa sadar senyum tipis hinggap di bibirnya yang _kissable._

.

.

.

.

Kening Sakura sedikit berkerut saat mobil yang ia tumpangi memasuki daerah asing. Ia tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya. "Ini dimana? Kau membawaku kemana?" Sakura sedikit panik saat mengatakannya. Ia takut Sasuke akan berbuat jahat padanya. Membunuh lalu memutilasinya, mungkin?

"Ayo turun," Sasuke melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan menatap Sakura datar. Yang ditatap hanya melotot tak percaya dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku menunggu disini saja," suaranya semakin mengecil karena tak berani dengan tatapan Sasuke.

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari mulut ketua Four Corners itu. Tangannya menggapai pintu mobil dan membukanya. Sebelum menutup kembali pintunya ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura. "Baiklah kau tunggu disini, tapi jangan salahkan aku bila mereka memperkosamu," ujarnya. Dagunya menunjuk sekelompok pria berbadan besar dan bertato yang berkumpul tidak jauh dari tempat mobil Sasuke berhenti.

BRAK!

Pintu mobil tertutup dan Sakura masih menganga panik. Ia pikir Sasuke akhirnya luluh dengan permintaannya untuk tidak ikut turun ternyata pria itu malah berbalik mengancamnya. Buru-buru ia melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan turun dari mobil. Kakinya berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang hampir memasuki gedung tua di depannya. Ia ketakutan karena tadi beberapa lelaki yang ditunjuk Sasuke sudah mulai melirik dan memperhatikannya

Sasuke yang mendengar langkah Sakura menyeringai geli. Rencananya berhasil untuk membuat Sakura mengikuti dirinya. Padahal pria-pria yang tadi ia tunjuk tidak mungkin memperkosa Sakura, karena mereka tahu Sakura adalah _wanitanya._

Sampai di dalam gedung tua bertingkat empat yang Sakura kira sangat kotor dan jorok, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Di sebelahnya ada Sakura yang berjengit heran. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gedung tua yang ia masuki ternyata cukup lumayan di dalamnya. Cat dindingnya berwarna putih kebiruan sehingga menimbulkan kesan _fresh._

Sasuke terus melangkah melewati meja-meja yang disusun menyerupai bilik yang ada di perkantoran. Di atas meja-meja tersebut tersuusn banyak kertas yang terlihat penting menurut Sakura. Ia semakin heran dengan tempat apa yang sebenarnya ia datangi ini.

DUK!

Karena tak hati-hati dan melamun, Sakura menabrak pintu kaca yang ada di ujung ruangan lantai dua. Dilihatnya Sasuke dan dua orang lain ada di dalam sambil menertawakannya. Sakura menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Salah satu dari ketiga orang di ruangan tersebut berbaik hati membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura bisa melihat kecantikkan orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang strawberry dengan bola mata biru jernih.

"Hai namaku Ino. Biar kutebak, namamu pasti Sakura 'kan?" Tak disangka wanita cantik itu begitu ramah dan menyapa Sakura. Bola mata hijau milik Sakura melirik kiri kanan menyisir ruangan itu kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ah! Sudah kuduga, namamu cocok sekali dengan rambut mencolokmu itu ahahahaha," Ino mengakhiri acara perkenalan mereka dengan tertawa kencang.

Sementara kedua wanita di ruang tersebut masih berdiri berhadapan, Sasuke dan seorang pria lagi sudah duduk di sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Sasuke menepuk sofa di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk. Dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan melewati pria berambut panjang yang mengintimidasinya.

"Kuharap kau tahan untuk tidak menyentuh pelacur itu disini, setidaknya untuk setengah jam ke depan," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir pria berambut panjang itu saat Sakura baru saja menghempaskan bokongnya di sebelah Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang kaku.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku masih tahu diri untuk tidak mempertontonkan adegan bersetubuhku."

Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Bahu Sakura yang semula kaku dan tegang tampak mulai melemas dan rileks. Sambil tetap melingkarkan lengannya, Sasuke berbicara serius dengan Neji. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena Sakura tidak mau tahu dan lebih memilih menyamankan tubuhnya dalam kukungan lengan besar Sasuke. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat panjang.

"Daripada kau tahan begitu lebih baik Sakura jalan-jalan bersamaku, Sasuke. Ia pasti butuh udara segar," Ino yang masih berdiri menggumam pelan sambil melirik Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Ia merasa hangat dalam tangan besar pria itu, namun ia juga merasa risih dan canggung. Jadi ia memilih untuk menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya berharap bahwa Sasuke akan mengerti dan melepas pelukannya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tiba-tiba mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura yang langsung gelagapan. Pria itu benar-benar memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang sedari tadi terus bergerak gelisah. Neji dan Ino yang menyaksikan kedua orang itu menghela nafas lelah. Karena urusannya dirasa sudah selesai, Neji bangkit dan berpamitan yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Sasuke.

Tinggalah Ino yang masih berdiri menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya terhadap dua insan di hadapannya. "Kau tak ada niat untuk keluar, Ino?" Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, Sasuke berniat mengusir wanita pirang itu. Karena dirasa tak mungkin untuk melawan Sasuke maka Ino keluar, "Selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua. Semoga sukses Sakura!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit ke arah Sakura sebelum menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

"Cu-cukup! Apa mau ka-kalian sebenarnya?!" Seorang pria paruh baya yang kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat membentuk X terengah-engah bertanya pada beberapa orang di hadapannya yang memakai baju serba hitam. Bukannya menjawab, orang-orang berbaju hitam itu saling menatap dan mengangguk lalu pergi dari ruangan yang pengap dan minim cahaya itu.

Tak lama setelah pasukan berbaju hitam itu pergi, seorang pria berbadan tegap berambut panjang yang diikat menjadi satu masuk ke ruangan tersebut sambil menyeringai. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah belati panjang berwarna coklat.

"Selamat berjumpa kembali, Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Kau siapa?" Hyuuga Hiashi tak dapat menyembunyikan raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Belati yang dibawa oleh orang tersebut mengenai jari-jari tangannya dan terus merambat turun menuju perutnya.

"Kau lupa denganku?" Sambil menunjukkan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat pria tersebut melanjutkan ucapannya, "Padahal aku mencarimu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir."

"Jangan-jangan kau-" ucapan Hyuuga Hiashi terputus dan memperlihatkan matanya yang terbelalak. Ia mengingat kembali peristiwa sepuluh tahun lalu. Dimana ia dan anak buahnya mendatangi kediaman Uchiha.

CTAR!

Belati yang tajam itu mengenai perut Hiashi. Berkali-kali hingga ia memuntahkan kembali apa yang telah dimakannya. Tanpa ampun pria muda di hadapannya menyiksa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**


	7. Uchiha dan Kepingan Masa Lalu

"Bu-bukan aku ya-yang mela-kukan itu..." Ucapan Hiashi terputus karena dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit akibat luka yang dideritanya. Sekujur tubuhnya menghitam karena cambukan Itachi. Tanpa belas kasihan, keturunan Uchiha itu meludahi tubuh yang sangat mengenaskan itu. Matanya melirik dan berkata lirih, "Kau membuatku harus berhadapan dengan adikku sendiri, aku tidak akan membebaskanmu semudah itu, Hyuuga."

.

.

.

.

Bibir keduanya terus beradu dengan heboh menimbulkan suara desahan dari salah seorang pemilik bibir tersebut. Sakura yang setengah tertidur di sofa yang tadi didudukinya mencoba menahan dada bidang Sasuke untuk tidak menindihnya. Dirinya bisa melihat gairah di mata kelam Sasuke yang semakin menggelap. Karena itulah ia tidak ingin Sasuke khilaf dan mengajaknya bercinta di tempat yang baru pertama kali di datanginya.

"Ja-jangan di sini, Sas- AAAH!" Sakura tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya saat Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu sangat berusaha agar desahannya tidak lagi lolos dari mulutnya. Usaha yang sangat sulit karena Sasuke terus mengacau. Jari-jemarinya yang besar menangkup kewanitaan Sakura dan meremasnya. Tak lupa ciuman Sasuke yang berpindah ke payudara indahnya.

"Jangan melawan, jalang!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga ia rebah. Kedua tangannya membuka lebar-lebar kedua paha wanita di bawahnya itu. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celana jeansnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa diam menahan desahannya akibat payudaranya yang terus diremas dengan kasar.

DRRRT! DRRRT!

Suara vibrator berwarna putih berukuran sebesar telur ayam memenuhi ruangan tersebut mengalahkan suara desahan Sakura. Sasuke memasukkan secara paksa vibrator tersebut dan menyetel getarannya dalam mode tertinggi. Seringaian muncul di bibir tipisnya. Ia merapikan baju Sakura yang berantakan akibat ulahnya. Dibiarkannya vibrator tersebut di dalam kewanitaan pelacur kecilnya itu. Ia membantu Sakura yang hampir orgasme untuk berdiri. Dituntunya Sakura sambil berbisik, "Teruslah mendesah, _honey_."

Pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua geng Four Corners itu menopang tubuh Sakura yang terus melemas akibat ulahnya. Matanya berkilat jenaka saat melihat celana Sakura yang basah kuyup di bagian selangkangan. Ia merasa menjadi dirinya yang berbeda saat bersama Sakura. Terlebih dalam hal bercinta. Selama ini ia tidak akan repot-repot untuk memuaskan teman kencannya, yang penting hasratnya tersalurkan. Tapi saat bersama Sakura, ia sangat ingin melihat Sakura mendesah karenanya dan memohon untuk bercinta dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di markas Four Corners, para anggota tengah asyik memperdebatkan kelakuan ketua mereka dengan pelacur barunya. Para anggota Four Corners terutama Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara -yang kebetulan sedang ada di markas- mereka bisa merasakan perbedaan Sasuke. Walaupun tidak kentara tapi menurut mereka, Sasuke lebih sering tersenyum -atau menyeringai- semenjak bertemu Sakura. Sasuke juga tidak sering uringan-uringan seperti biasanya.

"Kita lihat saja, ini 'kan baru beberapa hari," kata Gaara

"Yah semoga Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih bahagia dengan kehadiran si bodoh itu," Sai berkata sambil mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura yang menjengkelkan.

Tak lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya pintu besar markas mereka terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seseorang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar dan Sakura yang melemas dalam kukungan tangan besarnya. Wajah Sakura sangat memerah menahan gairah. Bisa dilihat oleh anggota Four Corners bahwa Sakura sangat menggairahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apalagi saat mereka melihat payudara bulat Sakura yang tercetak jelas di baju putihnya tanpa memakai bra dan celana jeansnya yang basah karena cairan orgasme. Tak lupa lidah Sakura yang sedikit menjulur seakan meminta untuk segera dikulum.

"Jangan tatap Sakura- _ku_ seperti itu, brengsek!" Matanya menajam memandang beberapa anak buahnya yang mendamba pada Sakura. Sementara anak buahnya yang ditatap hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara yang sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa barusan dia bilang Sakura- _ku_?" Naruto memecah keheningan di antara ketiganya.

.

.

.

.

Kakek tua yang duduk di kursi bacanya itu berdiri lalu menatap orang di sebelahnya, "Kau pastikan jangan sampai cucu-cucuku merasakan dinginnya penjara besi itu, Kakashi."

Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk patuh dan hormat sembari berpamitan untuk keluar dari ruangan yang didominasi waran merah darah tersebut. Kakek berusia 72 tahun itu berdiri tegap seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh usianya yang tidak lagi muda. Matanya menerawang jauh menghadap jendela besar di hadapannya. Onyxnya berkilat marah, "Awas kau Kizashi. Setelah sepuluh tahun, akan kubuat keturunanmu menderita lebih dari yang cucu-cucuku rasakan."

.

.

.

.

 _Sore itu entah mengapa Sasuke remaja yang segera beranjak dewasa itu merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam hatinya. Ia gelisah tak menentu. Sementara Uchiha Itachi kakaknya tetap tenang seolah tidak merasakan perasaan apapun. Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sore di sekitar kompleks perumahannya. Matanya memperhatikan rumah megahnya. Saat sedang mengitari rumahnya, mata elang itu tak sengaja menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan sampai akhirnya mobil itu melintas di hadapannya dan dirinya melihat seorang pria berambut panjang bermata bak ular._

 _'Orochimaru?' Batinnya berdetak tak menentu._

 _Tidak mau berlarut-larut dalan perasaannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena jam makan malam akan segera tiba. Makan malam terasa khidmat, Sasuke tersenyum puas karena hal yang dia takutkan tidak terjadi. Namun entah mengapa selesai makan ia malah merasakan matanya berat dan dapat tertidur kapan saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kamar._

 _Dalam langkahnya menuju kamar tidur, Sasuke memperhatikan pintu kamar Itachi yang tertutup rapat. Itachi tak makan malam bersamanya karena mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, ia hanya makan sendiri karena orang tuanya belum pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak enak itu datang. Namun ia tidak bisa memikirkan lebih lanjut karena matanya sudah sangat ingin menutup. Setelah pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup keras, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum singkat. Segera ia tutup kembali pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Orang yang membuka pintu itu berjalan menuju dapur dan menelfon seseorang._

 _"Rencana berhasil, dia sudah tertidur pulas."_

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

SAKURA ganti judul yaa, karena yang lama kayaknya agak gimanaaa gitu. Walaupun yang sekarang judulnya tetep aneh sih hahahaha. Jangan lupa direview ;)


	8. Haruno dan Kepingan Masa Lalu

**Warning 21+**

Shikamaru kembali memesan minuman pada bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas, baru beberapa jam lalu ia tiba di Brazil dan langsung diperintahkan oleh Sasuke untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Orochimaru yang kabarnya sedang berada di Brazil. Selama ini Sasuke seolah terobsesi pada Orochimaru, terobsesi untuk mengahancurkan hidupnya tentu saja. Sasuke berspekulasi bahwa yang menghabisi keluarganya pada malam tragis itu adalah Orochimaru hanya karena ia melihatnya berkeliaran di sekitar rumahnya sore sebelum malam itu. Padahal menurut pengamatan Shikamaru, Orochimaru _malah_ terkesan melindungi Sasuke dan kelompoknya. Diam-diam ia dan Neji memang selalu mengawasi Orochimaru tanpa perintah dari Sasuke. Biar bagaimana pun mereka sangat ingin membantu ketua sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Haruno Kizashi adalah salah satu murid beasiswa yang ada di Adelene Internasional School. Karena kepintarannya ia bisa mendapat beasiswa penuh selama tiga tahun menuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut. Keluarganya hanyalah keluarga sederhana, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua berasal dari keluarga yang tingkat ekonominya di atas rata-rata. Salah satu teman sekelasnya adalah Uchiha Fugaku. Si sombong berotak udang, begitu Kizashi diam-diam menjulukinya. Fugaku selalu saja membully baik mental maupun fisiknya. Pernah ketika pelajaran olahraga, Fugaku dan antek-anteknya menjegal kaki Kizashi yang tengah berlari mengejar bola basket. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan Kizashi terjatuh, namun bukannya membantu Fugaku malah asyik tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba cairan manis berwarna hijau kecoklatan membasahi seragam olahraga milik Kizashi. Yang ia tahu itu adalah jus alpukat yang diambil paksa oleh salah satu teman Fugaku dari tangan seorang anak perempuan. Mereka kembali tertawa tidak peduli pada wajah Kizashi yang memerah menahan malu dan marah._

 _Tanpa disangka-sangka datanglah seorang anak perempuan membela Kizashi yang masih tengkurap di tengah lapangan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian memapah Kizashi menunju pinggir lapangan meninggalkan Fugaku yang terbengong menyaksikan aksinya. Murid perempuan tadi kembali menhampiri Fugaku setelah mendudukan Kizashi di tempat yang teduh._

 _"Dengar ya Tuan Sombong. Kami berdua memang murid beasiswa dan miskin, tapi bukan berarti kau dapat menghina kami seenaknya!" Kemudian perempuan itu berbalik setelah mengibaskan rambut hitamnya di depan wajah Fugaku._

 _Bukannya marah, Fugaku malah menyeringai dan berkata, "Menarik juga dia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu di UKS, perempuan yang menolong Kizashi tadi sedang menempelkan plester pada luka kecil di lututnya. Kizashi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik perempuan berwajah ayu tersebut._

 _"Jangan melamun seperti itu," sambil terkekeh ia menegur Kizashi._

 _"Oh ya, namaku Mikoto. Siapa namamu?"_

 _"A-aku Kizashi, Haruno Kizashi. Ka-kau juga murid beasiswa?" Kizashi bertanya tergagap karena selama ini jarang yang mau berbicara dengannya._

 _"Uhm. Makanya kuharap kita bisa berteman baik setelah ini," Mikoto tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi-giginya yang putih._

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di ranjangnya dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh wanitanya. Sementara wanita bermanik emerald itu hanya pasrah tak bisa melawan. Sasuke menyeringai melihat keadaan Sakura yang ada di bawah kendalinya. Kedua tangannya kembali melebarkan paha Sakura dan mengeluarkan vibrator yang terus bergetar. Digantikannya posisi vibrator itu dengan kedua jarinya yang besar.

"Asssh~ Umhhh~"

Saat otot-otot kewanitaan Sakura mengencang tanda akan orgasme, Sasuke bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Jangan rapatkan pahamu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku akan menghukum mu lebih dari ini."

Jadilah Sakura terus mengangkang selagi Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi. Udara dingin dari _AC_ membelai bibir kewanitaannya yang sedikit terbuka. Belum lagi lelehan cairan sisa orgasmenya yang membuatnya tak tahan untuk segera merapatkan kedua pahanya. Tak sampai lima menit Sasuke sudah kembali ke hadapan Sakura tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun. Penisnya yang menegang layaknya bintang film porno membuat wajah Sakura memanas tidak karuan.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk kewanitaan Sakura. Dengan kedua tangannya ia membuka bibir kewanitaan Sakura lebih lebar.

"Vaginamu terlihat lezat Sakura, merah mereka seperti bunga mawar," sambil mengatakan hal-hal yang vulgar untuk membangkitkan gairah lawan mainnya, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kian memerah seakan hendak meledak.

"Lihat dengan kata-kataku saja cairanmu meleleh deras. Bagaimana kalau memakai penisku ini hn, Sakura?" Sasuke mengulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk mengelurakan cairan cinta Sakura. Jarinya dengan usil memutari permukaan dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Mengoreknya sambil menempelkan jempolnya pada belahan pantat Sakura.

Memang kata-kata Sasuke berakibat fatal bagi Sakura. Hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat itu ia kembali orgasme, "AHNNN~ ayo mas-sukkan Sasuke ngggh~"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali ia langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura yang sangat menginginkannya. Sakura dibuat kewalahan dengan ritme Sasuke yang cepat dan tak beraturan. Tangan Sasuke pun tak mau diam, mereka membelai wajah dan anus Sakura.

"Arggh! Aku keluarrrh~"

Sasuke mendesah lega sambil melepas spermanya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Sementara Sakura sudah sangat lemas dan hampir pingsan, Sasuke _malah_ kian bersemangat dan bersiap untuk melancarkan aksi berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hyuuga Hiashi tengah di ambang hidup dan mati ia ingin sekali berkata bahwa bukan ia yang membunuh kedua orang tua Itachi. Tetapi mulutnya sudah penuh oleh darah dan membengkak sehingga sulit untuk berkata-kata.

 _Bukan aku yang membunuh orang tuamu, Itachi._

Airmata mengalir di pipi lelaki paruh baya itu. Bukan karena rasa sakit akibat luka karena cambukan Itachi. Melainkan karena ia menderita secara batin karena tidak bisa memberitahu Itachi siapa yang sesungguhnya membunuh kedua orang tua pria muda di hadapannya itu. Ia merasa bersalah terhadap dua anak kecil yang kehilangan orang tuanya di depan mata. Karena bagaimana pun Itachi dan Sasuke sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Mereka berdua lah yang menemani Hiashi selagi kedua anaknya dibawa pergi oleh mantan istrinya ke Amerika. Masa kecil Itachi dan terutama Sasuke dihabiskan bersama Hiashi yang merupakan sahabat Fugaku sedari sekolah.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Buat **Hyemi761** tau darimana kalau itu Madara? Saya belum nyebut nama loh yaa ;)


	9. Orang-Orang Munafik

Setelah pertempuran panasnya bersama Sakura Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasakan lelah. Tubuhnya memang mengeluarkan banyak keringat karena penyatuan mereka, tetapi batinnya merasakan kepuasan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari wanita-wanita yang selama ini menghangatkan ranjangnya. Pandangan matanya melembut saat matanya menangkap tubuh molek milik Sakura yang menampilkan _kissmark_ darinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tangannya mengelus lembut rambut Sakura yang basah karena keringat dan menempel di wajahnya cantiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh menit tengah malam dan Sakura belum pulang. Hal ini tentu membuat Karin cemas. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menghubungi nomor ponsel kakaknya tetapi selalu tidak aktif. Ia ingin mencari kakaknya di luar, barangkali ada orang jahat yang berbuat sesuatu pada kakak perempuan keduanya. Namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan meninggalkan Mei sendirian di rumah. Belum lagi suasana lingkungannya yang sangat rawan bagi anak gadis sepertinya jika berkeliaran malam hari sendirian.

"Sepertinya benar dugaanku, pasti ada yang disembunyikan Sakura- _nee._ Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku dan Mei- _neechan_ tanpa kabar begini jika tidak ada sesuatu."

Karin kembali bergerak gelisah di samping Mei. Jari-jari kecilnya mencoba men _dial_ nomor ponsel kakaknya. Namun lagi-lagi kotak suara yang menjawabnya. Akhirnya ia meninggalkan pesan suara untuk kakaknya,

"Sakura- _nee_ aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan. Aku harap itu bukan hal buruk umm... kau tenang saja, Mei- _neechan_ aman bersamaku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik _neechan_."

.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 pagi Sakura terbangun. Tubuhnya masih terasa pegal dan bagian bawahnya sangat sakit juga linu. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tidak ada di kamar. Ia kemudian tersadar bahwa semalaman meninggalkan Karin dan Mei. Segera saja ia membuka ponsel yang ia lupakan karena kegiatannya dengan Sasuke. Beberapa _missed call_ dari Karin dan sebuh pesan suara. Sakura menangis saat mendengar pesan suara dari Karin. Adiknya itu memang sangat pengertian. Sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Karin karena memberinya makan dari uang hasil menjual tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang baru masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan menggeram jengkel saat melihat Sakura menangis. Dipikirnya wanita itu sangat munafik, semalam ia berteriak meminta kenikmatan tapi paginya ia menyesali perbuatannya semalam. "Jangan menangis! Ingat kau sangat menikmati penyatuan kita semalam."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, kemudian tanpa menyentuh makanannya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membungkus tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Kakinya melangkah perlahan karena menahan sakit. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baru kali ini ia mau membawakan makanan untuk pelacurnya. Tapi ia malah dicuekki dan dirinya pun tak tega marah-marah seperti biasanya pada Sakura.

Tiga kepala muncul dari pintu, mereka adalah Sai, Naruto, dan Gaara. Gerakan Sasuke yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sakura memang sudah menjadi perhatian mereka sedari tadi. Dengan polosnya Sai berkata, "Dasar kau Sasuke, pintar menyusun strategi tetapi memperlakukan wanita dengan baik saja kau payah." Sai tersenyum polos membuat Sasuke semakin naik pitam. Ia hendak mendamprat Sai kalau tidak mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Tentunya ia tidak ingin teman-temannya melihat Sakura dalam keadaan berbalut handuk. Jadi dibanding memarahi mereka, Sasuke lebih memilih mengusir tiga kepala berbeda warna itu.

Dan benar saja, Sakura keluar hanya dibalut selembar handuk berwarna coklat miliknya. Tatapan matanya kosong dan sembab. Sasuke benci mengakui ini, tetapi ia sangat tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Tanpa malu-malu lagi Sakura melucuti handuknya dan hendak memaki pakaiannya yang lama -yang dia pakai saat semalam datang ke markas- namun dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu di sana," Sasuke menunjuk sofa yang di atasnya ada sebuah dress selutut berwarna tosca berikut pakaian dalam. Sakura menoleh sedikit dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia memakai pakaian dalamnya lalu memakai dressnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju meja dimana Sasuke meletakkan sarapan untuknya. Semua gerak-gerik Sakura tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke memanggil dengan lirih namun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"Sakura!" Kali ini Sasuke sedikit membentak dan ternyata itu berhasil. Sakura menoleh padanya masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Habiskan makanan mu lalu Naruto akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Baik, Tuan."

Sasuke terkejut dengan respon Sakura. Ia mendekati wanita yang tengah mengunyah _scrambled_ _egg_ nya. Ia mendongakkan wajah Sakura secara paksa, "Ada apa denganmu hm?!"

Dengan tenang dan perlahan Sakura menjawab, "Kenapa? Bukankah ini memang sudah tugasku? Aku memberikanmu kepuasan dan kau membayarku. Sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu begitu."

Sasuke mendesis tidak suka. Entah mengapa hatinya panas mendengar bahwa ia seolah-olah hanya memanfaatkan Sakura. Walaupun memang itu kenyataannya. Karena kesal, Sasuke menaruh nampan yang ada di pangkuan Sakura ke meja dan mulai menyerang Sakura kembali. Ia tidak peduli Sakura yang akan muntah karena dipaksa bersetubuh dengannya setelah makan.

"Ini 'kan tugasmu, memuaskanku?! Aku belum puas semalam, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi, jalang!"

Sakura mendesah keenakan sambil menjawab, "Ya dengan begitu aku akan mendapat tambahan uang," Sasuke yang sedang mempermainkan payudara Sakura mendadak berhenti saat wanita di bawahnya kembali mengungkit soal bayaran. Ia benar-benar tidak suka ini. Rahangnya mengeras tanda kemarahan. Nafsunya yang semula berkobar mendadak redam, ia bangkit dan langsung menyuruh Sakura pulang.

"Pulang sana! Minta bayaranmu pada Naruto, ia ada di lantai bawah!"

.

.

.

.

Itachi mendatangi ruang tahanan bawah tanahnya dengan tergesa setelah mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang ia siksa semalaman meninggal dunia. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin balas dendam lebih dari itu namun apa boleh buat, tahanannya meninggal lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Dilihatnya sekujur tubuh Hiashi yang menghitam dan masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya menjadi tersangka utama pembunuhan keluarganya. Itachi hanya belum tahu bahwa pembunuh sebenarnya masih bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang kata _keluarga_.

"Tolong urus dia ya Sasori," Itachi tersenyum kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruang bawah tanah. Sementara Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti pergerakan Itachi. Sahabatnya itu selalu terlihat baik dari luar, namun ia sangat rapuh di dalam. Semenjak kejadian mengenaskan yang menimpa keluarganya, ia seperti tidak memiliki emosi kepada apa atau siapapun.

"Dasar bajingan brengsek!" Sekali lagi Sasori memukul kepala tidak bernyawa milik Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut pink dengan mata yang sayu terlihat berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen yang dia tinggali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan, karenanya ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Jika ia sampai sebelum pukul 8 maka Karin akan sempat pergi ke sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak lima menit dari rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Mata emeraldnya menyipit saat melihat Karin -lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya- sedang menutup pintu dimana mereka tinggal. Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri dan menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Karin, kau tidak berniat meninggalkan Mei- _neechan_ sendirian 'kan?"

Karin menoleh dengan tatapan mata terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya akan tiba di waktu yang tepat.

"Syukurlah kau datang, Mei- _neechan_ memaksaku berangkat sekolah. Ia terus merengek sedari tadi."

"Oh ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh netra Sakura adalah Mei yang sedang duduk menonton kartun kesukaannya sambil memakan sereal yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Karin sebelumnya.

"Mei- _nee_ , Sakura pulang."

Mei yang semula sangat serius menonton langsung berbalik dan tersenyum lebar.

"Saku dah lang? Na aja, Mei angen." / "Sakura sudah pulang? Kemana saja, Mei kangen."

"Sakura bekerja, Mei- _neechan._ Untuk Karin dan _Neechan_ makanya Sakura harus bekerja keras agar kalian bisa hidup lebih baik."

Sambil mengatakan hal tersebut, Sakura memeluk Mei. Air matanya kembali mengalir dan ia tidak mau Mei melihat hal itu. Ia melakukan hal ini -menjual dirinya pada Sasuke- memang untuk meningkatkan taraf hidup kedua saudarinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada harga dirinya, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan saudari-saudarinya. Namun semakin ia mengenal Sasuke dan menerima perlakuan yang cukup baik, Sakura semakin terjerat pada pria kaku itu. Awalnya ia sudah mewanti-wanti agar jangan sampai terjerat pesona sang Uchiha. Rencana tersebut sudah tersusun di otaknya, menurut rumor yang beredar, Sasuke akan berlaku kejam pada pelacurnya. Tapi entah mengapa yang ia terima malah sebaliknya dan menambah kadar kepedulian Sakura kepada pria itu.

Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata. Kali ini bukan untuk harga dirinya maupun saudarinya. Melainkan untuk hatinya yang ia rasa sudah jatuh pada pesona sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Buat **Ai** jangan menebak-nebak alur cerita. Karena tebakanmu salah total :b ikutin aja terus fanfic ini biar nggak penasaran ;)


End file.
